Metamorfosis
by Zelka Renji
Summary: La amistad puede darse incluso a través de las barreras de especies, pero... ¿El amor verdadero también lo puede lograr? James ama a su joven dueño, y no está dispuesto a permitir que este acabe con su propia vida. Human!JamesxOliver, pasen y lean!


_Cursivas: Pensamientos / palabras significativas en la historia_

_"Cursivas con comillas": Diálogos_

* * *

**James POV**

_¿Dónde estás, Oliver? _Me pregunto preocupado mientras miro por tu ventana. El sol ya está muy cerca de su ocaso y tú no has llegado. Se supone que tú sales de tu escuela un poco después del mediodía y mira qué hora es ya. Desde hace un tiempo has estado actuando muy extraño… Primero, llegas con tu ropa muy sucia y desarreglada, como si te hubieras bañado con tierra, luego, tu mamá te regaña por perder tus útiles. Deberías de prestar más atención en donde dejas tu mochila, así no perderías tus cosas. ¿Estás pensando en alguna amiguita, tal vez? Eso creo, o al menos eso lo explicaría en mi mundo… Y si es así, por favor_, ya_ _no_ _te pelees_. No me gusta que llegues con _golpes y raspaduras_, que si bien tus papás no ven, yo si lo hago cuando me invitas a bañarme o dormir contigo. Estoy también muy preocupado _por esas cortadas tan profundas_ que tienes en tus manitas… Recuerda que no debes de jugar con espinos, siempre hacen _esas_ marcas si no tienes cuidado….

-x-x-x-

¡Al fin llegas, Oliver! Me he acercado como costumbre al umbral blanco del marco de tu ventana, esperando a que me abras para poder pasar y estar contigo. Dime, ¿qué haremos hoy? ¿Vas a dibujar o quieres cantar un poco? Hace mucho tiempo que no oigo tu voz cantar y para ser franco, la extraño. Tienes una de las voces más hermosas que alguna vez pude escuchar. Adoro que es tan suave, tan dulce, tan elegante por ese acento que casi nadie tiene en la ciudad. Apuesto a que tu voz es muy parecida a la de los ángeles de Dios… No, ¡qué cosas digo! ¡Tu voz es mucho más hermosa que la de todos ellos juntos! Por eso me siento tan feliz de que precisamente yo te haya encontrado. Te acercas y abres la ventana, pudiendo así entrar yo y posarme en tus cálidas manos. A pesar de que la luz del sol está flanqueando, puedo ver que tus ojos están brillando. Tu semblante está apagado y tu mirada, cristalizada. Parece que te fueras a romper en cualquier instante. Eso te pasa cuando estás triste, ¿no es así? –_Twik twik –_Vuelo hasta tu hombro y acercando mi rostro al tuyo trato de besarte. Recuerdo que hasta hace no mucho, eso siempre te hacía reír. Decías que mis plumas suaves y mi frio pico te daban cosquillas. Pero ahora… Unas lágrimas que habían en tu mejilla han mojado mi plumaje. ¿Por qué lloras, Oliver? ¿Quién te hizo estar así? Siento que tus manos me rodean y lentamente, me alejas de ti, colocándome cerca de un plato donde hay migas de pan.

-"_Come un poco James...Debes tener mucha hambre" _

Tu voz parece quebrarse, pero tratas de mantener una sonrisa, muy frágil. Doy pequeños saltos hasta un trocito de pan y finjo comerlo, sólo porque tú me estás viendo, no porque de verdad tenga hambre. Entonces te sientas en el borde de tu cama y sacas algo de tu mochila. Parece una cuerda. ¿Te lo pidieron en la escuela? No es muy largo, pero creo que sirve para saltarlo, como lo hacen las niñas del parque….  
Miras la cuerda por unos instantes, y luego vuelves a llorar, dejando escapar suaves gemidos ahogados. Tus frágiles brazos tratan de rodearte, como si te quisieras consolar a ti mismo… Ahora puedo verlo. Eres como un polluelo que necesita de protección. Oliver… Si tan sólo… Su tan sólo yo fuera distinto… Desearía poder ser tan alto como tú y en lugar de alas, tener brazos para poder protegerte. Desearía que pudieras acurrucarte en mi pecho, como cuando yo tengo frío en invierno y tu me cuidas. Pero no son más que deseos y cosas imposibles. Por algo, Dios me hizo un ave y no un humano… Pero… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso? Siento que necesitas de alguien que te ame y te cuide, y por alguna razón, siento que ese es mi papel, pero… Sé que sólo son tonterías que me gustan creer. SI pudiera decírtelo, seguro te animaría y volverías a sonreír…

-x-x-x-

Por fin acabé con mis migas. He volado hasta donde estabas y veo que has hecho una figurita con la cuerda. Parece ser una lágrima amarrada a una vara. O tal vez una serpiente, según lo veas… Espera… ¿Oliver? ¿Por qué te subes a tu escritorio y comienzas a amarrar el extremo libre de la cuerda al marco dela ventana? Baja de ahí, es peligroso y te puedes caer… Giro mi cabeza y puedo ver que has dejado _tu libreta_ de dibujo abierta sobre, aunque en lugar de un bonito trazo tiene _muchas letras_ que si bien sé cuáles son, no sé qué significan estando juntas. Vuelco mi mirada a ti y aún no has bajado del escritorio. En lugar de eso, te has colocado la cuerda alrededor del cuello… Espera, no pensarás… No… ¡Oliver, no! ¡Eso es muy peligroso! Una vez vi que un hombre hacía algo similar en el parque, y nunca más volvió a abrir los ojos… ¿Eso planeas hacer? ¡Oliver!

-"_Twik twik twik!"-_

A pesar de que mi voz se oye alarmada y revoloteo rápidamente a tu alrededor, no parece que desees bajar. Alzas tu mirada, y extiendes tus manos hacia mi. Rápidamente, subo a ellas y me acercas a ti. Me besas la cabeza, y comienzas a tararear una suave canción.

-"_Al único al que realmente me duele dejarte, es a ti, James… Te amo, amigo mío…"_

Me sueltas de nuevo, y lloras con fuerza, pero mantienes una sonrisa. ¿Dejarme? Oliver, ¡no! ¡Por favor, no, quédate conmigo! Mientras que tu cierras rápidamente tus ojos y sigues tarareando una canción, yo busco alguna forma de detenerte. Entonces lo veo. Una navajita que hay en tu escritorio… ¡Tal vez con eso pueda cortar la cuerda! Rápidamente la tomo en mis patas y vuelo hasta el nudo. Tú no pareces prestarme atención, pero lloras amargamente. Con desesperación trato de romper la cuerda pero es difícil y tardado, pero valdrá la pena, estoy seguro. Entonces, sucede lo que menos yo deseaba…

**Fin del James POV**

Mientras James trataba de cortar la soga con la navaja pequeño niño se sentó a la orilla de la ventana, quedando sus pies descalzos rozando el vacío. Miraba hacia abajo, y comenzaba a pensar que gracias a lo que había en su cuello, nunca volvería a tocar el suelo… Nunca más. Apretó los puños y la boca, volvió a colocar sus pies en el delgado umbral blanco y sujetándose del cerrojo del mismo, decidió que había llegado el momento. James, por otro lado, había conseguido cortar poco más de la mitad del grosor, pero sabía que no lo haría a tiempo a ese paso. Estaba realmente alarmado. Y su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte cuando vio que su amado niño se disponía a saltar, alzando un pie y balanceándose sobre las puntas de los pies del otro. Desistió de la idea de seguir cortando, tal vez su lograba distraerlo lo suficiente, el no saltaría y alguien lo vería antes de que lo lograra. Soltó la navaja y comenzó a rodearlo mientras volaba, haciendo mucho ruido y escándalo, más sólo se ganaba manotazos de Oliver quien trataba de alejarlo. Entonces pasó… Como si fuera en cámara lenta, Oliver perdió el equilibrio, soltándose del su único apoyo; el cerrojo, haciendo que se comenzara a formular una caída. James comenzó a gritar, hasta el punto de desgarrarse. Parecía no tener sentido lo que decía, pero cada uno de aquellos agudos sonidos eran plegarias para el ser Divino del que tanto hablaba.

-"¡Por favor, dame una oportunidad! ¡Dame brazos para consolarlo, dame fuerzas para sostenerlo, dame una voz para tranquilizarlo, pero por favor, no dejes que se vaya! ¡No a mi niño, NO A ÉL!"-

En su último pensamiento, sólo logró atinar el arrojarse en picada hacia él para tal vez, empujarlo hacia dentro de su habitación y evitar lo peor…

Y en ese momento, para ambos, todo se volvió negro...

**James POV**

_¿Q-qué_ _pasó? _Trato de moverme pero me resulta difícil. Me duele la espalda como si hubiera volado toda la noche sin descanso. Qué extraña sensación... Incluso siento mi cuerpo más pesado, además de algo que me oprime el pecho como si cargara algo pesado sobre él... Entreabro lentamente mis ojos, siendo sincero no recuerdo mucho, aunque creo que me golpeé la cabeza cuando comienzo a recordar... Espera, y Oliver?_. _Abro mis ojos rápidamente, y lo que veo es el techo de la habitación de Oliver, lo conozco bien puesto que muchas veces he pasado demasiado cerca de él... Sin embargo, tiene una tonalidad distinta... Un momento, ¿Por qué se ve así? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Dónde está el blanco y el negro?

-"_¿Q-qui-quién eres?"_

Esa voz... ¡Oliver! Giro mi cabeza hacia donde viene su voz... Él estaba justo enfrente de mi, mirándome con atención, pero... ¿Por qué me ve con miedo?

_-"Oliver"_

Pronuncio lentamente, cayendo en cuenta de que esa era mi voz a los pocos segundos. Vi que el se encogió un poco cuando pronuncié su nombre, tratando de alejarse gateando.

_-"¡Espera, Oliver!"_

Estiro una de mis alas hacia adelante para indicarle de que no se vaya, pero en vez de que se mueva mi ala, un brazo humano es el que responde a mis acciones. Estoy asustado... ¿Esto es acaso un sueño? Si, debe ser eso, no sería la primera vez en que sueño que soy un ser semejante a Oliver y así puedo comunicarme con él, pero... Todo se siente tan real y distinto. Acerco "mi" mano hacia mi rostro, mirándola con atención... Moví mis dedos, abrí y cerré mi puño... Es impresionante...

_-"¿J-james?"_

Vuelvo mi vista a él. Su mirada ha cambiado a ser curiosa, y creo que el miedo ha desaparecido. Siento que los músculos de lo que ahora es mi rostro comienzan a tensarse, creo que estoy sonriendo. Con mucho cuidado, llevo mi mano derecha hasta su mejilla, tocándola y sintiendo su suavidad. Al principio, él había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza, como si creyera que yo le haría daño, pero cuando comencé a acariciarlo, relajó su rostro. Me miró a los ojos y reconocí su expresión. Me sonreía. No era una sonrisa como las anteriores, esta era de verdadera felicidad. Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en su rostro y antes de que pudiera derramar alguna, lo tomé en mis brazos y lo acerqué a mi cuerpo, dando así el primer abrazo de mi vida. El colocó su rostro en mi cuello, y pude sentir como comenzaba a sollozar muy, muy bajito, tal vez para no preocuparme. Yo no sabía que hacer, a pesar de haber imaginado este momento desde que lo conocí, nunca me había percatado que cumplir las fantasías era muy diferente a imaginarlas. Así que, por costumbre, seguí mis instintos. Con cuidado, me comencé a enderezar hasta poder sentarme recargándome en el borde de la cama. Oliver se sentó en mis piernas y se acurrucó como mejor pudo en mi pecho. Jalé una de sus cobijas para poder cubrirlo y hacerlo sentir seguro. Nos mantuvimos así, en un silencio relajante por unos momentos que disfruté en gran manera. Estaba tan relajado que creí que en cualquier momento me dormiría, aunque la necesidad de querer estar con Oliver para cualquier cosa que necesitara era mucho mayor y eso me mantuvo despierto y alerta.

_-"¿James?"  
_

_-"Si, Oliver?"_

_-"Tu corazón... Late tan suave... me relaja poder escucharlo"_

Cuando el terminó su oración, colocó su rostro en mi pecho desnudo y frotó con dulzura su mejilla en mí. He de confesar que la sensación que sentí me hizo sentir el rostro cálido, aunque no tengo idea de por qué. Con mi mano acaricio su cabellera espesa y rubia, mientras le tarareo una de las canciones que él acostumbraba a cantarme cuando trató de enseñarme a silbar a dueto con él. Recibí a cambio una tierna risita por su parte

-"_Tienes un buen ritmo"_

_-"¿En serio?"_

_-"Si, es similar al mío" _

Sentí como tomaba mi mano, y deslizándola bajo su ropa, la llevaba hasta su pecho, lo cuál provocaba un ardor en mis mejillas sin que yo supiera por qué, de nuevo. A pesar de eso, pude notar a qué se refería con_ ritmo... _Era su corazón. Tal y cómo el lo decía, latía en perfecta sincronía con el mío. Y el poder estar así, en este momento tan único, no hacía nada más que unirnos más. Aunque tal vez era una impresión mía de que yo me aferraba más a él por estar apunto de perderlo, pero ya no me importaba. El alzó su rostro de mi y me miró a la cara. A pesar de la suave luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, podía distinguirlo a la perfección. Cada una de sus facciones, de sus características, cada parte de él, por fin podía saborearlas y meditarlas con detalle. Su delicado rostro, sus delgados labios, su nariz y mejillas que tenían esas tiernas pecas... Pero lo más hermoso era su mirada. Esa mirada de dulce miel tan elegante como el ámbar en la que me perdía tan fácilmente... Aún no entendía que me pasaba, pero cada vez que cruzaba mi vista con la suya, sentía estremecerme. Pero no me preocupaba. No deseaba hacer nada más. Yo era feliz así. Definitivamente soy feliz así. No podía desear nada mejor que poder estar ahora al lado de él, teniendo ahora la capacidad de apoyarlo y demostrarle mi afecto. Se me había dado una oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía. Llevé mi mano hasta su mejilla y volví a acariciarla. Cuando recién le conocí, el trató de enseñarme como hacer cariños, aún siendo pájaro. Supongo que esos cariños también aplican en los seres humanos, ¿Verdad?  
Decidido, delineo sus labios con mi dedo pulgar. Él se sorprende, más no protesta. Cierra sus ojos lentamente y me dedica una leve sonrisa antes de ofrecerme la dulce rosa de su boca. Mi corazón se acelera demasiado, pero trato de controlarlo, por que no quiero que asuste a Oliver. Lentamente me acerco y cerrando mis ojos, uno mis labios con los de él.

_Te prometo, mi amado Olver, que este será un nuevo comienzo... Nuestro comienzo_

* * *

**Y qué les pareció? Les gustó? Si así fue, me alegro mucho. La verdad, no sabía si publicar esto o no, ya que tenía mucho errores y lagunas pero ya qué xD, creo que ya no pude haber hecho algo mejorcito. Se aceptan quejas y sugerencias de todo tipo. Ah! Y lamento si sienten muy apresurado el final. Hice lo que pude, pero son tantas cosas que inundan mi cabeza que al final no puedo plasmar ni una ;w;**

* * *

_Notas de la autora (si no entendiste algunas cosas de la historia, espero aclararlas aquí):  
Oliver sufre de bullying, por eso trata de suicidarse colgándose de la ventana  
A pesar de ser un ave y tener poco entendimiento, James ama sinceramente a Oliver tal y como lo haría un ser humano, por eso al transformarse en uno, sus sentimientos se hacen más claros.  
Notaron la evolución en el pensamiento de James? Eso fue hecho a propósito con el afán de hacer notar la evolución del personaje del pensamiento "simple" de un animal a uno "complejo" de humano._


End file.
